Over the Moon
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: In Which two people are compared to the stars and how they reach for the moon... A Very short--parody thing-y I don't know, about Lily and James if you couldn't guess. I didn't know what genre to put it under...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP Characters, because if I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction--because I wouldn't be a fan, I'd be the--fanee?? Well, I don't know what that's called.

_**A/N** Well, I thought this up one day--so here ya go._

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Over the Moon**

_By_

_Sierra Sitruc_

_"Trust in dreams, for in them is the hidden gate to eternity"   
--Kahill Gibran_

Her dreams had always been too big for her small town. Too large for reality really, but no one could stop dreams...Not even Horace Evans, the girl's father, though he tried. Her dreams always led her to a place far from her home in Ireland; the place her father would never let her leave, had he the power.

She dreamed of going over the moon, past the stars and beyond. She wanted to be something great, to be remembered and not give in to the restricted life her parents made her abide to. 

Even at 10 years old, it was apparent the girl would grow to be a rebellious teenager. The entire town worried about her, because everyone knew everybody in that town, and they knew everyone business and everything that happened to their neighbors. A rather nosy town it was.

It was a miracle that the Evans' managed to keep it a secret about the owl that had delivered an unwanted letter to the girl. The girl was the only one to actually appreciate the letter and it's contents. 

"Boarding school" only brought on more opportunities for the girl to dream and wish. The young witch did brilliantly, but it wasn't enough. 

She did rebel, as expected. She broke rules and didn't pay attention in class--but managed to keep high scores. No one believed the girl could be tamed. No one could catch her, she was flying. 

The girl, turned young woman finally met her match--a boy. 

~*~

He'd always wanted to do something more then expected of him. At 10 years old he'd also showed potential of becoming a rebel to rules. 

His parents wanted him to conform to a world of aristocrats and proper parties--get a quiet job in the Ministry of Magic. He was to followed the rules laid before him and be the perfect son. 

The boy wanted to be something opposite to his parent's expectations. He wanted to fly. Though he never even dared to dream about going farther then what was planned for him.

The letter came by owl, as expected and he was sent to the same 'boarding school' as the girl. 

He formed a group of friends that helped him to rise to heights he'd never dreamt of getting to. The boy had never thought he could never go anywhere past his parents' restrictions. The school's rules were just a minor barrier that was easily beaten.

Now that he'd had a taste of freedom he wasn't going to let it go. He wanted to go as far as possible--Over the moon and beyond. 

He exasperated the teachers, entertained the students and became one of the brightest in the school, his only match--a girl.

~*~

The two brightest students in school, when together shone like the stars. They made more trouble, broke more rules and had more fun then ever before. 

The end of their rambunctious school days came to a close, and they'd both decided it was time to rest a while on the ground, their wings tired. 

They settled down, and had a child together. Then the dark came around, threatening their peaceful life. 

The boy and girl, now man and woman, still had the knack for reaching for the moon. They fought the darkness and set up plans to protect their lives...It wasn't enough for the pair. They both wanted their son to shine and live a happy, safe life--it would take more then protection to do that for him.

A night came when darkness was at it's height, ready to blot out the shining couple forever. 

The darkness came into their home, and the two fought their hardest--but even the brightest of stars will burn out. 

_But_, every star can have a legacy. 

The only thing left of the two, was their son; who with their decease, shone brighter then any other before him. And that...Was enough to set the two free, and let them go--

Over the Moon.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_**A/N** Well...that was odd. _

_Isn't this a sweet quote?_

_ "You know your in love when you can't sleep because for once, reality is better than your dreams"_

_This one too..._

_ "I love you...But before I met you I loved the dream of you"_

_This one is just plain funny._

_ "A dream is a wish your heart makes according to Walt Disney" _  


_*~Sierra~*_

_:-)_


End file.
